


Smitten

by plants_girl



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_girl/pseuds/plants_girl
Summary: A cute guy shows up to a Metallica show in 1984, and James gets a better night than he bargained for.Music: "You Can't Put Your Arms Around A Memory" - Johnny ThundersDisclaimer: I am not making money off this, and do not own any people portrayed in this story. I do NOT view this as real life, it is simply imagined fiction.





	Smitten

James sees him in the crowd during the show, standing at Cliff’s feet, completely in awe of their bass player. He’s tall, with long legs clad in black skinny jeans, a head full of brown curls, and glasses that prevent James from seeing his face fully. He only stares at him for a second before forgetting about him until after the show, when he sees him backstage talking to Cliff enthusiastically, so he drifts closer.

“I mean, holy shit, man, you’re fuckin’ incredible. I play with a pick, but watching you makes me wanna tear up my fingers. You’re such a badass.” His voice speeds up when he talks, getting nerdy and over excited, like Kirk talking about his comic books or Cliff talking about classical music. It’s cute, but James feels a tinge of jealousy when he looks at Cliff with absolute adoration in his eyes.

He continues with his rant, and James watches him closely from Cliff’s side. He can see his face now that there’s not a glare on his glasses, which look like they’re straight from the seventies. His eyes are blue, like James’ own, but more green, and he’s got a great, shy smile which he tries to hide behind his curly hair. He kind of looks like a poodle, and James laughs to himself at the thought before listening again.

“Thanks so much, man. So, what’s your name?” Cliff, ever the nice guy to fans, holds out his hand to shake and the other man looks like he might explode.

He hurriedly shakes Cliff’s hand. “Uh, it’s Jason.”

“Nice to meet you, Jase. Thanks for coming to the show, come again, okay?” Cliff smiles kindly at him before before waving and turning to a group of excited middle schoolers, and that’s when Jason notices James.

“Hey, like the show?” Damnit, he’s so fucking awkward.

The man smiles and James about melts at how cute he is. “Hell yeah! You guys fucking rock, I got posters of you guys all over my walls, man.”

“Do I look better in real life? Never been photogenic,” James laughs and mentally curses himself. What the fuck, Hetfield, stop flirting. Not the place.

And then he notices Jason’s Rob Halford shirt. Not Judas Priest, but Rob fucking Halford.

Oh, he’s not straight. James might be able to play this game.

“Yeah. Your voice is amazing.” He forgot not to stare for a moment.

A smile and pretty eyes greet him when he looks up. “Thanks.” James hesitates for a moment, scuffing his high tops on the ground. “You know what, I don’t know where the other guys are.” Lie. “Wanna get a beer? It’s on me.” Damn, he’s really playing this one close to the chest.

Jason couldn’t look more happy. “Uh, yeah, man, sure.” He pushes his glasses up and smiles, turning to the bar, but James grabs his bare upper arm to stop him. The skin is warm and smooth under his hand, and Jason stares for a moment before looking back at him questioningly.

“Let’s go to our bus. Less crowded. And, the beer’s free.” James grins, trying not to sound like a pervert trying to pick little kids up with candy. 

Jason bites his lip and smiles. “I mean, I don’t wanna intrude, but - “

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Jason nods at him before following his lead to the backdoor of the building, where they slip out unnoticed into the back parking lot, and walk to their bus side by side. James notices the bounce in Jason’s step and smiles to himself. God, he’s cute.

“Look, her name’s Bessie, and she’s a piece of shit, but I love her.” He turns back to the other man, stopping nervously before the door to the bus. 

And just like that, he's eighteen again, apologizing for his messy apartment to a girl he's not even attracted to but is about to fuck to prove to his friends he's not a pussy. 

Except this time, someone he really does like is smiling at him, but the feeling is still there. The halfway point of being not quite a man and still a boy, because Jason looks like he's eighteen.

“It's fine. I live in my friend's garage three blocks from here, a rockstar’s hangout is pretty cool compared to that.” Jason grins and James grins right back like an idiot before opening the bus door and climbing in after Jason.

“Wow.”

“I know, it's shit.” James scans over the bus, trash laying on the floor, cassettes in disarray and cots and blankets all over the couch and floor. “We never can seem to get the pot smell out of it, but that's Cliff's fault.”

Jason looks at him like he's crazy. “You've gotta be kidding man. This is my dream. To be a heavy ass band, touring and shit. I don't think I'll ever get there with my band right now.”

“Oh, yeah, I meant to ask. You play bass, right?” James is generally interested. Besides, he needs new shit to listen to.

“Uh, yeah. We're called Flotsam and Jetsam.”

“Gotta demo?”

Jason smiles at him. “You must be joking. James Hetfield from fucking Metallica wants my shitty band's demo. Yeah right.”

James is bent over when he answers, looking through the mini fridge for some beers. “I'm not kidding. I'm interested. I'm sure you're great.”

When he pops back up holding two bottles, Jason's blushing. “Uh, I have a tape at home I think. If you really do want it.”

“I'd love it.” James lives for that blush getting deeper.

He looks at the couch and shakes his head, too lazy to clean it off. “Let's just go sit up front. Radio’s up there, and it's clean. Ish.”

Jason giggles, actually fucking giggles, before following James up to the front and plopping down on the seat beside him. It's a bench style, so they can be close, but not too close.

“So, what's your thing? Besides music, of course.” James settles back and takes a sip of his beer. Jason does the same before speaking again. 

“Well, it's kind of embarrassing. If you want me to say, you have to promise not to laugh.”

“Why would I do that?”

“James!” He laughs.

“Well, what if it's hysterical?”

Jason mock pouts and crosses his arms. “Well, you've lost all chances of me saying anything now.”

James rolls his eyes, glad that he could get Jason to smile.

“I like to paint. With my hands. Not like, fuckin’ fingerpainting, I just don't use brushes.” Jason looks at his feet. “I know, what a loser, right?”

“No, man. That's cool. You shouldn't be all ashamed of your creativity and shit. That's a dead art, painting. I mean, I'm kind of a pencil and paper guy myself, but whatever floats your boat.”

Jason's smile gets big and there's excitement in his voice again. “Wait, you do art too?”

“Yeah. I did our logo, and I sketch on napkins and shit when I can. It's no good, but it's de-stressing,” James reasons, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

“Hell yes, it's good. Your guys’ logo is badass. It's gonna go down in history, i'm telling you. It'll be iconic.”

James playfully shoves Jason's shoulder, because, fuck, does he want to touch him. “Please. But anyways, thanks for the compliment.”

“No problem.” 

They drink some more and talk about the most random things for at least half an hour. James talks about the band and Dave and some lyrics they wrote for the heavier songs. Jason talks about his band, living in a garage, and how much he loves metal. James turns on the radio at some point, and eventually they've littered the floorboard with beers and they're both drunkenly singing along to Aerosmith.

Jason has his feet up on the dash, mouth wrapped around the lip of his beer bottle. James doesn't miss the way his tongue flicks into the bottle and around the edges of his mouth to catch the stray drops of beer, and it sends a pulse straight to his groin. He counts to ten and waits for his erection to die down before it's noticeable.

“Thank you,” Jason says after a moment, looking straight at James. 

James furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head. “For what?”

“This. Letting me have a drink with you and actually thinking I'm worthy of spending your night with.”

“Hey, man, it's okay. I don't have rockstar syndrome or some shit. I still want to make friends,” James explains, relaxing further into one of the seats.

Jason blushes hard and James can't help but feel accomplished. “You're my fucking idol, James. This is a dream come true. My friends are never gonna believe me.”

Don't do it.

Do not fucking do it.

You're gonna fucking do it, aren't you?

“Would they believe you if I kissed you?”

Alcohol is a bitch.

Jason gasps and looks up James, cheeks red and lips even redder. “How did you…?”

“Jason, you're wearing a Rob Halford shirt.”

Jason sighs and pushes his glasses up. “Well, don't fuck with me about it, alright? You don't have to pretend to like me to make me feel better, okay?” He crosses his arms and his expression turns bitter. James doesn't want him to turn away so fast, so he's got to say something to save his ass.

“Jason.” Alcohol is a lovely confidence booster. “It's okay. I'm… I'm kind of the same way.”

Jason raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ve known that I'm bi for a long time.”

“And you're telling me? The mighty James fuckin’ Hetfield is bisexual and he's telling me. I'm drunker than I thought.”

James rolls his eyes and grabs Jason's upper arm. “Look at me.” He does. “I'm serious. And don't make me trusting you a mistake.” Jason sees the worry in James’ brow and his smile fades.

“I won't tell a soul.”

“Good.”

They stay that way for a moment, Queen’s newest song filling the air waves and coming out through their tinny, junky speakers. 

“You still down for that kiss?” Jason blurts out quickly, as if he's unsure of what he wants to say. James can hear the nervousness in his voice, so he reaches over and takes advantage of it, smashing his lips to Jason's like he's wanted to do all night.

The kiss is intense at first before James forces himself to slow down and take his time. No sense in rushing when no one's bothered them yet. He can feel Jason, and he tastes the beer and something sweet on his lips that ultimately turns him on further.

They break apart for air and Jason grins. “For the record, I don't think they'd believe that you kissed me either.”

James giggles and pushes Jason down against the arm of the seat, sort of settling between his legs. That position turns both of them on, Jason from the submission, and James from the control. “This okay?” James asks breathlessly, hair hanging down in a curtain around the two of them.

Jason nods. “I can't believe this is happening.”

“Neither can I.” His mouth finds its way back to Jason's and he shoves his tongue past those pink lips, groaning a little. It's so hot, Jason underneath him, arching and kissing him like he's absolutely starved for contact. 

James slips a hand down and squeezes Jason's ass through his tight jeans. The brunette bucks under him and yelps against his mouth, breath blowing hard out of his nose. Jason's glasses are fogged up between them, so James breaks the kiss again to take them off, fold them up carefully, and set them on the dash.

Jason's whole face is visible now and James can't get enough. Big blue eyes, biting his bottom lip. He's innocently sexy. He wants to strip him, pin him down, and fuck him senseless, but he controls himself.

That is, until Jason rubs him through his jeans and James is sure he's going to explode.

The act forces a surprised moan out of him, and Jason smiles, grabbing him and kneading him harder. James’ hips jerk forward into the much needed friction involuntary and he bites his tongue hard before pinning Jason's wrists to the seat.

“What are you - “

“Shut up. Don't try that again,” he whispers in a gruff, low voice. He can see the fear tinged with excitement in Jason's eyes and he knows the other man isn't afraid. James just hates being under someone else's control.

Jason nods and James has to kiss him again, and it's feral and male, their stubble scratching the other's and teeth knocking against jaws. The smaller man pushes his hips up hard and it's the first gratifying friction he's gotten all evening, which makes him cry out against James. His wrists wiggle under James’ grasp, trying to get free instinctively.

James lets up, just to see what will happen, and Jason's hands fly to his shoulders, something to scrabble for purchase on as he bucks up against James. He's far gone already, his eyes shut tight and mouth wide open, panting and moaning James’ name.

Then the singer starts meeting his thrusts, and Jason's noises get louder and the bus starts to rock, just a bit. “Mmm, James,” he whines against his neck, mouth touching sweaty flesh. “Get my pants off.”

James stops to unbutton and unzip Jason's tight jeans, slipping a hand inside and palming him through his boxers. Jason lets out a long, winded moan that sounds like he's been punched in the stomach, and James eats it up with a bruising kiss. Jason seems to like all the kissing they're doing, so James doesn't stop as he palms him roughly.

“Hold on,” Jason manages to choke out, grabbing James’ wrist and taking his hand off his throbbing cock. “I want to touch you, too.”

How could James say no to that face?

“Undress. I'll get some lube,” he says and smirks when Jason's eyes widen in excitement. He runs to the back of the bus and starts digging through an open suitcase. He can't tell who's it is in the dark, but it must be Lars’ because he finds a bottle of lube and a condom in the pocket, which he grabs before heading back.

He's treating Jason like a girl, he realizes. But it feels so much different, like what he's doing now is some kind of great decision and it's got more meaning. Sometimes it's better not to dwell on things, as Cliff says.

When he makes his way back to Jason, he almost chokes. The man is laying out out on the seat, legs spread and eyes closed as he jacks himself off, not realizing James has arrived again. His clothes lay in a pile on the floor.

“Didn't think I could get you off?” James asks cockily, reaching up and pulling his shirt over his head. Jason looks at him and gulps before answering.

“No. I wanted to be able to do it with you, if you know what I mean.” He looks guilty, as it he's not quite sure what he's saying. James can tell he's inexperienced, and it only makes him want Jason more.

James climbs back onto the seat and kneels between Jason's open legs. The brunette smiles lazily at him, and James takes the time to look at him. He's pale, but his body's gorgeous, in that skinny sexy way. His dick stands at attention, touching his stomach, and James aches to touch, but he waits. Patience is a great virtue.

James can feel the heat of Jason's eyes scanning him, lingering on his chest and widening when they get to his groin, so he returns the favor, eye fucking Jason before he gets to the real thing. His gaze is much more predatory than Jason's, his eyes claiming without touching. Jason squirms under him, getting impatient.

James shakes off the trance and pops open the cap of the lube, which prompts Jason to close his eyes and let out shaky sigh. He gets the fingers of his right hand wet with the substance and bends down between Jason’s thighs. He’s about to tease him with a wet finger, but stops when he gets an idea. He grins before biting down on the milky pale skin of Jason’s inner thigh.

Jason calls out his name, hips thrusting up and legs tensing tightly. “Fuck! James, more. Please…” His words trail off into a whine as James sucks on the hickey he’s just made. He wants Jason to remember him when he looks in the mirror.

After leeching a few more bites and hickeys into Jason’s thighs, James pulls back to look at his handiwork and he’s not disappointed in the slightest. Jason’s eyes are still closed, mouth panting and moving his chest up and down rapidly. Thin lips are red from being kissed and purplish red bruises, complete with teeth marks, litter the inside of his thighs.

It’s all James ever wants out of sex. Complete and utter submission from his partner. With women, it’s easy to get, but it seems too fake to him. Groupies could never satisfy him like Jason can. He barely knows the man, but he wants him so bad it hurts. His execution is sure, and James knows he’s just a boy who wants to be tough playing at being rockstar, but sex is different. That’s an area he’ll never not be confident in, because he feels made for it. Like it’s in his blood.

Jason gives him a lidded stare and bites his lip. James can’t tell if it’s intentional or not, but it pushes him right over the edge of the cliff and he gives in to Jason’s seductiveness.

He teases a finger over Jason’s hole and feels the tight ring of muscle clench uncomfortably under his touch. The brunette hisses through his teeth and pushes his hips down, silently begging for more. James presses in quickly, passing the tightest part of him, and he’s all the way down to the knuckle.

“Fuck,” Jason whines weakly.

“Relax, it’s okay,” James says soothingly, and he fleetingly wonders if Jason’s ever done this before, so he asks, looking at him curiously.

“Only to myself, with my fingers,” he explains.

James gets a mental image of that, Jason curled up in his sheets with a hand wrapped around his cock and another thrusting between his legs. He groans and curses under his breath when his cock twitches, still trapped in his jeans. “It’s okay. It won’t hurt soon, just try to calm down.” His eyes meet Jason’s and the other man nods, then takes a deep breath. James feels Jason relax around his finger. “There we go,” he soothes before pulling his hand back a bit.

Jason gasps at the feeling and his back arches against the seat, which ultimately thrusts down into James’ hand. James smiles at him and continues slowly moving his finger in and out of Jason, being gentle. When pained whimpers turn to drawn-out moans above him, he goes faster and deeper, searching for that spot inside Jason. 

He doesn't find it, however, until he adds a second finger to the mix. It stretches Jason's hole more and brings back a little pain and pleasure power struggle, and he's not shy about how good it feels.

“Feels so... f-fucking good. Harder, James, please,” he whines under his breath.

James gives him more when he finally finds his prostate and presses down on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Jason cries out and slams his hips down, chasing that intense feeling again. “Oh my fucking God.”

He's so far gone under James’ hands after a few more seconds that there's precum dripping onto his stomach. Jason's hole gapes around his fingers, and it's no longer s struggle to bury them in him, so James sits up on his knees and works on preparing himself.

Jason watches as he pulls his jeans and boxers down to his mid-thighs and gets his hard cock out, sighing in relief. James rips the condom packet open with his teeth and pulls it out, then slides the slick material over his erection, moaning a little when he teases himself with a rub to his head. Jason can't seem to stop staring at him as he lubes up the condom, and he gasps when James smears some more lube over his puckering hole, right before he buries himself in Jason's ass with one thrust.

Jason lets out a sob that sounds like a moan, his eyes shutting tightly. James stills his body for a moment, letting him take it all in, literally. He just breathes heavily for a moment, and James swears there’s tears forming at the corners of closed blue eyes. 

“Fucking move,” Jason groans and shifts his legs so that they’re over James’ hips, and he sighs with relief at the comfort it gives. James leans over him and pulls Jason up to his mouth and kisses him hard again before thrusting slowly in and out once more, which only causes more pained moans and curses mixed with James’ name to spill out of his mouth.

James gets a slow rhythm going between the two of them, and it’s nice, easy, and calm. Jason’s not in as much pain, and now his legs aren’t wrapped around James in a death grip. He groans and has to check Jason out again. He’s all milky white skin, long legs, and curls, and James can barely see his face through his hair, but he knows Jason has to be biting his lip or panting.

They go on like that for a moment before Jason starts meeting James’ thrust, his ass meeting the other man’s hips everytime. “James!” The way Jason whines his name makes him want to fling every ounce of control out of the window, but he only moans in response and keeps taking him, deep and short.

“Faster, please,” Jason says and looks up at him through curly bangs, mouth agape and red. “I wanna feel you.”

James grins and pulls out for a moment, and Jason whines at the loss, but gasps in confusion when he’s flipped over onto his stomach, ass in the hair and chest touching the seat. “This is the only way I can go faster, darlin’. Sorry.” James smirks and smacks Jason’s ass, and it rips the most delicious moan out of the man. No, James doesn’t have an obsession or anything.

He enters him again and works his way up to ruthlessly fucking Jason against the seat. James wants Jason to come first, so he tries to remember finding his prostate. He leans a little to the left and slams in, and the feverish thrust backwards and the cry of his name from Jason lets him know he’s found it. Jason squirms under him and his moans sound like sobs again. 

He’s so sensitive and close that it’s almost starting to hurt when James hits that bundle of nerves, but Jason knows he’s going to cum all over himself without even touching his dick soon enough. “Goddamnit, you’re so tight,” James hisses through his teeth and grabs Jason’s hips, slamming them back down onto his cock and groaning right in the smaller man’s ear. “I know you’re close, c’mon.”

Jason moans loudly again, and if this were any other situation he’d be embarrassed at all the noise he’s making. His last boyfriend gave him shit about being too loud during a blowjob, but James seems to like it. Probably comes with the dominance.

He’s apparently good at taking directions, because after one more rapid thrust to his prostate, Jason cums, messy and uncontrolled all over his chest and the seat. The moan, practically scream, he gives James this time is winded and high-pitched, surely loud enough for anyone within a mile radius of the bus to hear. His hands grab weakly at the seat and his knees give out under him. Jason shuts his eyes tight while James’ thrusts get more urgent and frantic.

When he hears Jason cum, he knows what’s coming, so James buries himself in that pale ass and lets Jason contract around him. He groans at how tight it feels and Jason's cries, pushing deeper. James can feel himself growing close to his orgasm, feel the heat blossoming in his groin and stomach, so he keeps pushing through, and fucks Jason mercilessly until he cums, filling the condom with his load and slumping over Jason's back.

They're both quiet for a moment, as they come down off their highs and regain a little bit of sense. James wishes he had some more beer around to drink after such a good orgasm, and Jason simply pants, pinned down by the bigger man's weight and exhausted. 

Black Sabbath drifts from the stereo.

James finally gets his arms under him and lifts himself, pulling out of Jason and sitting back on his knees. Jason whines at the feel of loss in his ass, and it's not particularly a good one. James ties up the condom and tosses it into the trashcan while he gets off his stomach and onto his back. There's still cum pooled on his stomach, and it makes him feel deliciously dirty.

And Jason feels even dirtier when James smirks at him and bends down, cleaning the cum off his hickey-littered thighs and stomach, tongue making noises that could make a nun blush. Jason moans softly, pushing his body towards James’ sinful mouth. When he's done, the blonde smiles and Jason feels his heart melt.

“You're incredible,” James says softly and tucks a curl behind Jason's ear. 

“Says you,” the small man laughs and presses his face against James’ palm.

“Can I kiss you?” Jason nods, and he bends down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss that leaves him achingly torn.

Jason glances at the clock and blows out s breath of air. “It's one. I should probably get home soon.” Fuck, saying that breaks his heart, but he has to.

James nods, but he doesn't miss the sadness in his eyes when he sits on the seat and starts to dress himself. Jason does the same, and they get dressed in awkward silence and move towards the door.

They both know something sparked while they were fucking each other's brains out, ironic as it sounds. Jason had been attracted to James from the get go, and James didn't often pick guys up from the crowds of fans, because it was risky.

What they had felt different. Jason's not stupid or cliche enough to call it love at first sight, but there's something. A thread between the two of them that's led to today.

Jason's about to say something to break the ice, but James speaks first.

“Can I walk you home?” The question is shy, like he's unsure if he means it or not.

Jason smiles at the thought, but feels bad. He knows James is attached to him now, he can feel it, but this meeting was chance. It can't ever go anywhere, and they both know it. But, apparently he hates himself.

“I'd love that.” 

\---

After about fifteen painstakingly short minutes where Jason has to restrain himself from trying to hold James’ hand, he can see his garage coming into view at the end of a dead end. He's sad and relieved and already missing James all at once, and it's killing him. 

He motions for James to make a turn with him and they reach his friend's driveway, where the road crumbles off into sparse gravel and dirt. A more than decked out garage sits at the end of the path, behind a plain looking house. 

“That's Josh's house - “ Jason points to the bigger structure, “ - and that's my garage,” he explains, and they walk up to the garage’s side door. Jason digs his keys out of his pocket and James tries not to stare at his perfect ass. 

“You still gonna give me that demo?” James asks, giving Jason a kind smile that hides the sadness he’s feeling. Stall him, he tells himself. James doesn’t want to leave him yet.

The brunette grins. “Oh, yeah, if you want.” The door swings open. “Stay here, I’ll grab it real quick.”

Damn, James was hoping Jason would let him in, but he understands why he didn’t. He’s sure Jason can tell James is being clingy, to a fucking guy he’s never met, but at least he hasn’t told him to fuck off completely.

Jason bounds back out of the door and hands James a messily labeled cassette. Flotsam and Jetsam, Metalshock!, it reads in all lowercase handwriting. “I make the tapes, so I label them and hand them out,” Jason explains. “It probably sounds bad, I mean compared to y - “

“Jason,” James cuts him off. “Let me listen to it before you put it down, Jesus.” He tucks it into his back pocket and leans against the porch awning support, just looking at Jason curiously. 

His eyes seem bluer than they have all night, and his cheeks and nose are flushed red from the chill outside, and James knows he’s going to miss this kid. He doesn’t want to, but he leans forward and presses Jason against the garage wall, pulling him into another kiss. 

Jason gasps, but gives in as James kisses him hard and desperately. Hands tug at hair and leather jackets and hips, and their breath is hot against each other’s skin in the cold. He whimpers into James’ insistent lips when a knee is shoved between his legs. 

Jason can tell what James is trying to say. It’s one of those don’t go, I need you kisses, and it breaks the younger man’s heart like nothing else could. So, he pushes James away, holding him back at arm’s length.

“James.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to stop. You’re the first person that I’ve… “ he trails off and looks at his feet. “The first person I’ve connected with in a while. And now I’m never gonna get to see you again.”

Jason smiles sadly and holds the piece of paper in his hand tighter. “You might.” He presses the scrap of paper with his phone number on it into James’ palm and then kisses it. “You can always call me.”

James’ eyes fill with happiness as he looks at the torn off piece of legal pad. “Thank you.”

“All I want in return is a kiss goodnight.” Jason grins, and James smiles to himself at the playfulness behind it, something he’s all too aware of at this point. He does as Jason requested, kissing him open-mouthed and hot. Jason loves the feeling of his lips against James’ and their tongues twining together. He tastes like Smirnoff and vanilla, and Jason pulls away before his heart swells even more.

James steps away from him and towards the edge of the porch. “Night, Jason.”

“Night, James.”

James smiles at him sadly one more time before turning away and shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Just when Jason thinks he won't look back, James turns around.

“Hey, wait!” he calls, starting to run back to Jason's porch. He starts shoving off his jacket, panting hard and looking at Jason like he's crazy. “Here. Take this, please.” He holds out the jacket like it's a lifeline, looking at Jason with desperate eyes. “I want you to have it.”

Jason gapes. “James, I couldn't, that's yours and - “

“No.” He lays it across Jason's arms. “I don't want you to forget me, okay?”

Jason gulps and tugs the jacket close to him. “I won't, James. I never could.”

James smiles. “Goodnight, again.”

“Thank you. Night.” Jason smiles like a cheerleader who's just gotten her football player boyfriend's varsity jacket, because that's essentially what just happened. He couldn't be happier, though.

Jason watches James walk down the street until his figure disappears into the distance, and buries his face in the jacket.

It smells like sex, beer, and danger, all the things that he likes.

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wrote because I feel like the James/Jason pairing doesn't get enough love. It needed some fluff without angst, and I have delivered.


End file.
